<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raspberries by vanillaexxtract (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056554">raspberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanillaexxtract'>vanillaexxtract (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Happy, I love you omg, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Naked Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tummy kisses, read this if you're insecure, reader can be any gender, suga loves your tummy &lt;3, tummy, tummy raspberries, you are beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanillaexxtract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>koushi sugawara loves you. (you love him, too.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raspberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short little cuddling fic!! reader-insert &lt;3 reader has a liddol bit of a tummy (meaning the reader does not have a flat stomach) and sugawara is.. like.. lowkey (highkey) in love with it. </p><p>um this has LOTS of cuddles and it's tooth-rotting fluff... i just felt soft and insecure tonight so i wrote what i wish i could have :')</p><p>☆im aware that kinktober hasn't yet been updated,, i jus don't feel like writing smut atm :(c☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>koushi rests his head on your tummy, tracing small patterns onto the back of your hand, fingers lazily intertwined. he turns his head gently, not knowing if you're asleep yet, and gazes up at you with admiration in his eyes. a small flush rises high on his cheeks, and you share a private giggle with him before he shifts his body from laying on his side to resting on his stomach, still letting his head loll onto your tummy, soft and squishy. you've long been comfortable with him, and his gentle, loving touches never failed to snap you out of any downward spiral you experienced in your mind about your body. <br/>•<br/>"what? a diet?" he had pouted at you, eyes troubled slightly at the discontent you were expressing with your body. you had nodded, feeling scrutinized, and koushi noticed, immediately un-furrowing his brows. "you don't need to go on a diet, sugar," he whined, pushing himself up off of your bed, and quickly picking you up off your roll-y chair you had been fidgeting in. you wrapped your legs around him quickly, trying to minimize the weight his arms had to support. <br/>"i think i do," you grumbled, burying your face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent of vanilla and laundry detergent. he huffed, giving your thighs, where he was holding you, a gentle, chaste, squeeze. "how come?" he had inquired. <br/>"i don't like my tummy.." <br/>"your tummy? baby.." he laughed, sitting back down onto the bed, you still clinging tightly to him. "this thing right here?" he giggled, tickling your sides before gently "honking" your soft stomach. you couldn't help but snort at the sound effect he gave it, breaking out into a fit of giggles when his careful hands squeezed again. you nodded. "but it's so cute.." he grumbled, wrapping his arms back around you and pulling you close to him again. "you can do whatever you want to with your body, angel," he explained into your ear. "but just know that i'll think you're the prettiest little thing no matter what you do." <br/>you could feel him smile as he pressed a kiss to your forehead, tucking a stray hair of yours behind your ear. <br/>•<br/>you're brought back to the present as koushi presses a tiny kiss to your belly, unlacing his hand with yours to hold your waist. you thread a hand through his messy hair, scratching his scalp soothingly. the air is warm, a fuzzy blanket covering the lower half of the two of you, but not the sweaty kind of warm. the 'i just got home from being in the snow and can cuddle with him and watch netflix in bed' kind of warm. "i'm gonna blow a raspberry," he warns, tightening his grip on you as it dawns on you how much that'll tickle, he lets out a laugh as you struggle. <br/>"suga, wait," you gasp, trying to contain your giggles, his fingers pressing into your waist already tickling enough. "no way," he smiles, puffing his cheeks and blowing on your tummy, and you shriek, giggling hysterically at the sensation. he loosens his grip on you, sitting up and looking at your flushed face, blush high on your cheeks and eyes squinched in happiness. you scrunch your nose at him, poking your tongue out at him as he twitches his own back at you like a bunny. you both go quiet suddenly, eyes longing, and search each other's faces. his displays love and contentedness, not a hint of anything else clouding his expression. he traces his fingers along the outline of your lips as if to say the same thing about you. koushi suddenly smiles brightly, pressing his hands to either side of your face and pressing his thumbs under your eyes, leaning down to give you butterfly kisses on your nose. it feels ticklish, in a sensitive way, and you can't help but press your hands over the ones on your face. he pulls away slightly and opens his eyes, and you gaze at each other, eyes conveying everything felt in the moment, private nuances, ones so precious and ingrained that every time you smelled vanilla you couldn't help but think of him. koushi sugawara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>